


A Not So Merry Christmas

by MissMina1385



Category: Fandomless
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, Gen, Knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMina1385/pseuds/MissMina1385
Summary: A dog is fostered over Christmas, but a thief ruins everything





	A Not So Merry Christmas

It was the week before Christmas. People were coming into the shelter, reserving pets there for gifts for their kids. It was going to be a good season, there were only going to be a few pets left un-adopted. Mostly because most people don't want to give their kids a snake, no matter how gentle and safe she was. They knew that some of them might come back, the parents, or the kids themselves, not ready to take care of a pet.

As the days ticked away, it was looking like they'd have an empty kennel. All the pets adopted, thanks to some smart advertising, and sales on fees. Except for one dog. Everyone said how pretty he was, joked about how big he was, but no one would actually adopt him. Bear, the Tibetan Mastiff, didn't even really fit into the cage. They'd had to go out and buy the biggest one available, and it looked like he was doing nothing more than sitting in a shoe box.

“We have to get Bear somewhere big enough for him,” Kristi complained.

“We've done everything we can for him. Without getting him adopted into a family with space, there's nothing left,” said the vet, running his fingers through his hair. Bear was getting listless, from being cooped up. But he was so big he could easily jump the fence, so they couldn't just let him run outside. And a dog that big needed more space anyway.

“What if I make a phone call. Remember that lady that's cared for our overflow before? With the huge house? There's certainly enough room for Bear there. And she's never told us no before, so I can't imagine she'll say we have to keep him here all by himself over Christmas.”

The vet paused, thinking for a minute. “You really think she'd take him?”

“Oh absolutely,” Kristi said, grinning. She'd solved the problem in probably the best way ever. Mina also had a knack for adopting the rescues that nobody else wanted. Staying with her, over Christmas, was the best was to get her to keep him. And her place would be great for him, with area to run, and other pets to keep him company. So she picked up the phone, and dialed Mina, explaining the situation.

“Sure, I can take him for a couple weeks. But you'll have to bring him out in your truck, I don't have anything big enough to transport a dog of that size. He'll barely fit through the doggie door in the kitchen,” she said, chuckling.

“See, I told you,” Kristi said to the vet, quite pleased with herself. What was even more pleasing, was that someone did adopt Lucy, the snake no one seemed to want. All they knew is it was for a teenage son, and that sounded like a pretty good match.

Two days before Christmas, Kristi and the vet both drive up to Mina's house, the massive four story antebellum plantation house on the hill outside of town. Kristi had been there before, but this was the vet's first time. While he'd been practicing for over 20 years, he was only 6 months at this vet clinic. Needless to say it was a good thing Kristi was driving or he'd've run off the road staring. “You weren't kidding about space. This lady must have acres out here!” he exclaimed with a low whistle.

“You know Mina, you just haven't been to her house. She's the one with four dogs and four cats,” Kristi said, navigating the winding gravel drive.

“Oh, the gold bot lady? Yeah, I remember her. Such a kind lady. No wonder she's a foster mom. Sweetest woman I've ever met.”

Kristi just laughed, as she parked in front of the stairs. Soon you could hear those other dogs barking, but one soft word and they all went still. Mina opened the door, holding a little caramel colored 'teddy bear' dog, the other three walking out onto the landing with tails wagging. Mina set the small dog down, who immediately raced off.

“So, you've got a big boy for me?” she asked, stepping down the stairs to hug Kristi. “How'd the sale go?”

Kristi grinned, and hugged her back. “It went great. Even Lucy got adopted!”

“Oh that's wonderful! So there's literally no one left at the clinic. Well, we've still got to find a home for this one, but at least he's not alone!”

Mina stood off to the side, letting them open the truck and lead Bear out. She let out a low whistle, holding up a hand. The dogs on the landing stayed put, with only Lina jumping around excitedly.

“You weren't kiddin' about his size. He's gonna need a whole lotta food,” she said, chuckling as she bent and let him sniff her hand. “You're gonna be staying with us for a bit. That little ball of jumping fur is Lina. She's harmless, just very energetic. The black one up there is Anubis, the gray one is Rhiannon. Anubis is jealous that she's taller, but Rhi wants Anubis' muscles. And the white one is Anya. She's quite shy, so you probably won't see much of her.”

As if on cue, Anya gave the air one final sniff and turned to go back inside. “Poor girl was abandoned in the woods back there, so she doesn't really like to get close to people, or other animals for that matter.”

Kristi was already up on the landing playing with the dogs, so it was just the vet and Mina now. “You have quite a place here,” he said, taking in the details now that he was closer. "This place must look amazing in the morning, with the sun shining on all that white.”

“It does. It practically glows,” she said, reaching down and finding the collar they'd put on Bear. He stood up, ready to go inside. “Wow, I didn't expect him to be so obedient. Good boy,” she said, leaning down and giving his fur a ruffle. She got a little too close, as she was rewarded with a great big lick to face, which just made her laugh. “I didn't realize they were so outgoing,” she said, giving him another rub.

They headed up the stairs, and inside. Mina brought Bear to the kitchen, where she showed him the food bowl of everyone else, and the community waters. She fetched out the extra food dish she kept on hand, for friends with pets visiting, or a foster. “This one is yours,” she said, smiling. “Food is morning and evening, and no eating others' food if they're slow to get here.”

Bear chuffed softly, as if to say he understood, and Mina smiled. “Okay then, go explore,” she said, letting Bear go wherever he wanted to. He first sniffed out the kitchen, especially the doggie door. He then trotted around the rest of that floor, before heading upstairs.

“I've got some nice spiced cider and ginger cookies if you'd like something before heading back,” she offered.

Kristi immediately accepted. “You won't believe the stuff she makes. Tastes better'n store bought!” she said to the vet, who looked a bit skeptical. But when Mina lifted the lid of the low cooker and the kitchen filled with the scent, he couldn't help but smile.

She served up cider and soft ginger cookies, shaped like teddy bears, but decorated like gingerbread men. Of course some of the cookies were girl bears, with a bow on the ear and a cute dress. The vet picked up one, and carefully bit the ear. Mina smiled as his eyes widened, and he smiled. No one believed the cookies would be soft, until they tried them. He stuttered, trying to speak over the bite in his mouth.

Mina just smiled, and waved a hand. “It's fine. I'm used to people being surprised. Nobody makes soft ginger cookies any more. It's my pleasure to bring back a recipe that most people have forgotten.” They chatted for a bit ore, then went on their way, to enjoy the rest of Christmas with their families.

Mina went to check on Bear, and found him happily lazing in the sun with Ra. What a sight to see that big dog laying down with a little ginger tabby beside him. “Looks like you've already made a friend,” she said, smiling. The day, and night, went fine. Next day, Mina took Bear, as well as Lina, Anubis, and Rhiannon, out for a walk.

There was still snow on the ground, but the sun was shining bright and the air wasn't too nippy. Lina of course struggled to get through the snow, being such a little dog, so she did what she always did inside: climb up Rhi and sit on her back. They romped and played for a bit, but then Mina decided on a bit of a game. She made snowballs, and tossed them in the air. The dogs had to catch them (of course they exploded when the dogs tried to bite but that was the plan). It took a bit for Bear to catch on, but he played too, getting just as snowy as the other dogs did.

So she dried them off with towels, getting most of the snow off them. The rest would melt, and since her hardwood floors were very well sealed, some little puddles wouldn't hurt. She spent the rest of the day baking, Bear and Rhi hanging out in the kitchen. Rhi took her usual watching spot under the table, but Bear decided on the end of the island. He could see better there, but didn't realize that was in the way. But Mina just went around the other side of the island, even though it was further from the pantry.

Night came, and everyone went to bed, Bear deciding he liked Anubis' plan of sleeping on the bed with Mina. So there they were, all asleep, when suddenly Anubis shot his head up, clearly listening. He gave a soft growl, alerting Bear, but it didn't wake Mina yet. She didn't wake until Bear accidentally stepped on her, trying to get over to Anubis. He could hear it too, and was already suspicious.

“What's wrong?” she asked, recognizing Anubis' defensive posture. Then she heard it too. “Oh not again,” she said, scrambling out of bed and getting downstairs almost as fast as the dogs. By now there's two big dogs barking and snarling as the small man who'd crawled through the doggy door and was standing in the kitchen with the chef's knife from the block on the counter.

“Okay first what are you doing here. Secondly what kind of thief doesn't even bring a weapon. Put my knife back where you got it or I let them eat you for a midnight snack,” she growled, reaching down and grabbing the collars of both dogs. By now the others were there too, but they couldn't get in since there was only one doorway to the kitchen, and Mina and two big dogs were already standing in it.  
The would be burglar jumped when she spoke, but didn't move, other than to shake his head. He wasn't stupid. Those dogs would hear away from her and finish him before he even got back to the island to put it away if he so much as moved. 

She had better control of Anubis, so she let go of him, and practically dragged Bear with her over to the light switch. She flicked it on, and in you could see the other dogs (and a couple of the cats too) wandering in to see just what was going on. Now there's one an with a knife by the fridge, five dogs and two cats all surrounding him and staring at him. Bear is still growling and barking, and nothing Mina says will stop him. The others are just standing still, like soldiers waiting for instructions. Even little Lina, the endless bundle of energy, is standing still, although ready to nibble his ankles if given the word. 

“Anubis, Rhi, guard and protect. Anya, Lina, flank.” And just like soldiers, the dogs moved each to their own position, Anubis taking the side closer to Lina, since Bear clearly was taking Mina.   
She had made the call before even heading down the stairs, but she still jumped when there was a knock on the kitchen door. She reached out with her free hand, opening the door and letting in the police. 

“What's all this then?” the first officer said.

“Another break in. He's even holding my knife,” Mina answered.

“Again?” he asked, looking back at her.

“Christmas time is hard on a lot of people,” she said softly. He was probably another desperate somebody who knew the person on the hill was rich, so the plan was to grab something that looked expensive. “They never account for the dogs though,” she said, sighing.

The lead officer stepped forward, spooking the thief. In his terror he lunged for the little dog, thinking he'd have a better chance there. No one expected Bear to tear away from Mina to protect Lina. The thief thought the dog was coming for him, not the other dog, and lunged again. Well now Bear really was going after him. But before Bear could even get close enough to bite or swat at the guy, he reached out, and stabbed the dog in the side.

Police were yelling at him to stop, Mina was yelling at the other dogs to keep away, and before anyone could get to him, the thief had stabbed Bear five times. He hadn't accounted for the weight of a Tibetan Mastiff, and so lay helplessly pinned as the now dead dog lay sprawled on him. 

The others moved out of the way, now that all the yelling and attacking had stopped. The police arrested the man, and charged him with many things, from breaking and entering, attempted theft, and the willful murder of Bear. Three officers had seen it, plus Mina. There was no denying it. Plus all the blood on his clothing when he was arrested.

Bear had only been there two days, but he died doing what he did best. Protecting the ones that mattered.


End file.
